The present invention relates to an improved connector, and more particularly to a two-piece connector with improved pin insertion structure.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are exploded perspective view and assembled side sectional view, respectively, of a conventional one-piece connector. As shown in the figures, the conventional connector includes a plastic body 1 into which a plurality of pins 2 are inserted. The plastic body 1 includes two rows of alternately arranged pin holes 11 and 12. The row of pin holes 11 is located above the row of pin holes 12. A separating wall 13 extends between the rows 11 and 12 and has a length substantially equal to a length of the lower row of pin holes 12. The upper pin holes 11 have a length longer than that of the lower pin holes 12, so that the upper pin holes 11 end at different positions from that of the lower pin holes 12. A top wall 14 horizontally projects from a top face of the plastic body 1 to cover the upper pin holes 11. The top wall 14 prevents the upper pin holes 11 from being too long to firmly hold the pins 2. A portion of the pin holes 11 below the top wall 14 extending beyond the separating wall 13 is downward open, and similarly, a portion of the pin holes 12 below the separating wall 13 extending beyond the plastic body 1 is downward open. The pins 2 are inserted into the upper and lower pinholes 11, 12 with their rear portions located beneath the downward open portions of the pin holes 11, 12 and ended with a downward bend. The downward bent ends of the pins 2 serve as insertion pins for connecting and transmitting signals. Two locating members 15 are separately associated with the bent ends of the pins 2 inserted in the two rows of pin holes 11, 12 to fix positions of the bent ends of the pins 2 relative to one another.
Following drawbacks are found in the above described conventional one-piece connector:
1. The whole one-piece connector is formed from plastic material by injection molding. The upper pin holes 11 are so long that they will cause difficulty in the injection molding. A most common problem with the injection molding of such connector is broken or bent mold needles of the mold corresponding to the long pin holes. PA1 2. The upper pin holes 11 are very long and it is uneasy to accurately insert the pins 2 into their respective pin holes 11. A common condition is that more than one pin 2 is inserted into one pin hole 11 and causes damaged pins 2. As a result, much more time is needed to carefully and accurately insert the pins 2 into the pin holes 11.